The fear of losing loved ones
by METFPficCreator
Summary: Just a few months after the beam run, Shepard still remains in a coma, now Garrus must wait for her to awake to begin their new life together. (post ME3) it may return with 1-2 more chapters, probably based like 20 years after the sets of this story happen.
1. Chapter 1: His father

All Shepard could remember from the beam run was going into it, after that it was all blurred in her mind and she couldn't tell it apart. She had been in this hospital for nearly 3 months, unable to move or talk, she was still able to hear the doctors and nurses in other rooms and out in the hall.

Garrus often visited once every few days, though he doesn't say much, he usually sits, waits, and falls asleep if it's during the night.

"My sister, Sol stopped by, she wanted to check up on me. She had said my father would arrive in a couple of days. Supposedly he's been wanting to see me, even though we have...a difficult past."

Garrus had fallen asleep not long afterwards. The next day Garrus was kneeling over Shepard's motionless body.

"I..." He stopped, thinking of what to say, "Listen Shepard, can you just follow this last order like you did before the beam run? Come back, from wherever you are, like you said, there's no Shepard without Vakarian." he made a soft moan after he finished the last words.

* * *

Garrus walked back and forth through the halls, he seemed rather nervous, then a female turian approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder. he stopped, looked at her, then looked away slowly. "Its going to be fine Garrus, he has been really looking forward to seeing you again." Garrus just leaned his head down and turned towards her.

"It's not that Sol."

"then what's wrong?" she ask curiously.

"I just, don't know how to tell him I fell in love with a human, he has always been trying to hook me up with turians ever since I joined C-Sec." Garrus said worriedly.

"look, you just need to relax. No matter what he says, you don't need his permission, even though you obviously want it. If this is what you want, just do it. Don't care what anyone else says." She exclaimed angrily.

Garrus shrugged and leaned against a nearby wall. "Sol, you know how he is, just like our uncles, aunts, and grandparents. They are old, traditional, they really get upset when someone falls in love with an outsider."

Garrus looked over at a door as it opened, a tall, older looking turian stepped out, his face resembled that of Garrus, only it has a much more worn look, and doesn't have a rocket blast to the face scar.

The older turian walked towards garrus, they both looked each other the eye. garrus got up from kneeling and held out his hand to the turian. "Hey...dad...uh...so how have you been?"

His dad didn't shake his hand but gave him a mean look, if turians do those. Garrus put his hand down in embarrassment as his father spoke, "I've been well, luckily we only lost a few of our family members from this war. I count at most 3 from what I've heared from the others but" he stopped for a moment.

"Um...but what dad?" Garrus persisted.

"I want to hear about you Garrus, I noticed you have a major scar on your right, plus I've really missed you son, its been so damn long since we spoke."

"Well, there's a few things I should tell you. The scar is from a gunship when I was on Omega." He stopped because his father made a grunt noise.

"Omega? Why there?"

"Long story short, love of my life died, decided to be go deal with criminals. Got all 3 major organizations mad at me."

"Impressive, I think."

"And if you're wondering, I have found someone, but she hasn't woken up from a coma yet. She's... really important to me father, even though she's not a turian, but she comes from a military family."

"Oh really?" he seemed surprised, but not angry. "And tell me, who might she be? asari? Quarian? I know Admiral Zorah has a thing for you." Garrus shook his head to every awnser his father said until...

"Human? Are you considering bonding with a Human?" Garrus was starting to get a bit annoyed by his father's rudeness.

"Yes, it is a human, she's been there for me ever since she found me at C-sec, and I think she feels the same way. NO! She does feel the same way, I just know it."

His father didn't say anything.

"Her name is Jane Shepard. To me she is the only person I could see spending my life with and for. Now you may think its just stress or my youngness but." he hesitated before he continued. "I want to do this, I know a bit on earth's customs. I'm not looking for approval but I know this is the right thing I'm doing."

Sol looked at her father then back a Garrus and smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk." She said as she walked off towards the elevator.

"Garrus." Garrus sort of made a groan when his father said his name. "Though you may not be able to have her join the Vakarian family, you have my approval, if it helps." Garrus looked at his father with wide eyes.

"You mean that? Be honest please."

"For to long I've made you feel as every decision you made was a failure, but seeing as you are committing to something that I know you won't back down on, I think its time you stop looking for my permission, and seek your own from within yourself." He stood at attention and made a salute to his son. Garrus saluted back, that was his fathers sign for your welcome or thanks.

"Thanks dad!" Garrus said cheerfully as his father walked off down the hall.

Not long afterwards Garrus walked into Shepard's room and went to the side of her bed.

"Jane! You should have been there, my father accepted me to bond with you. I'm still shocked, I told sol and I thought she was going to burst through the window for joy, though you probably won't get accepted into the Vakarian household, but I promise you I won't abandon you. Ever."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This shepard is based off of one of my characters.

I truly hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1, next chapter I am planning to have Shepard wake up and have loads of chatting with Garrus, next chapter will be out whenever I get a chance to.

This chapter seems a bit rushed but, don't worry, there's going to be loads of chapters in the future!


	2. Chapter 2: the Engagement and secrets

The voices that Shepard kept hearing began to grow louder every hour. Though she was having a tough time regaining consensus, she could still hear and feel the things around her.

Every time she couldn't hear anything she felt cold, until she heard his voice. "Shepard, just please wake up. I could really use your support. I'm going to go meet with the Turian councilor, he said he had something he wanted to discuss with me."

As Garrus stood up and walked towards the door, he was about to open the door until he heard a soft whimper come from the bed. He stopped, turn towards her, and stared.

He slowly went towards her bed, and kneeled down at her side and made a soft whisper "Shepard?"

Her eyes slowly opened up as she heard Garrus' voice.

"Shepard!" He said louder as he saw her eyes start to open.

Garrus picked up a data pad and sent a message over to Miranda Lawson.

_Come Quickly, Shepard is awake! - G_

She began to see things, and when she turned her head to the side, she saw a turian at her bed. "Garrus?" she whispered faintly.

"Yes Jane, its me. I'm so glad you finally woke up, I thought you weren't ever going to."

She let out a cough as she spoke. "Where am I? Where is the Normandy? What happened?" Garrus didn't speak at first, his mandibles flickered. "I'll tell you once you start to regain your strength. but there is something I need to know from you."

"Yes?"

"Back in London, when we were saying our goodbye at the base, I didn't get the chance to tell you this. I didn't want you to say yes because you thought we were going to be all dead or something but."

he paused.

"The question I wanted to ask of you is... will you become my bond mate? it's basically what you humans call 'Marriage' I just said it in a way that it would make more sense to me."

She gazed at his eyes, now it was easy to tell what his emotions were.

"Garrus, no matter what I will say yes, you know that."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it, although I did look up what you do give humans when you ask." Garrus pulled a small bluish black box and opened it up, a gilded ring with a large dark blue sapphire in the middle of it. Shepard's heart stopped for a moment when they heard the door open.

Miranda walked in and saw Garrus and Shepard looking at her while Garrus was holding a ring up to Jane. "Good to see you awake Shepard, I'll leave you two alone for the next few minutes." she said as she walked out of the room and close the door.

"Well, that was awkward." Garrus said to himself. He then grabbed the ring and placed it on her finger. "This is beautiful Garrus, is it the colors of your clan?"

"Actually yes it is, I found this a jeweler store on the citadel couple days ago."

Over the next few days, Miranda has been keeping Garrus waiting out in the hall, she said she wants Shepard to recover as soon as possible, though he ignored her and sent messages via datapad. They used it to chat to themselves while Miranda kept him outside.

_I went to see the Turian councilor, he gave me a few options seeing as my achievements are well, significant._

_And what were the options Garrus?_

_Well he offered me a Spectre status, it would work great in case you don't wish to retire yet. He also offered me Primarch status if I truly wanted it, Victus stepped down just after we finished the war._

_I could see you being a Spectre and not a Primarch Garrus. Besides why would I retire yet? I still have to look after you and the Normandy._

_Still trying to make me blush huh? Well, it didn't work again. But I'm sure it will over the next few years. _

_So did you tell anyone yet?_

_Nope. Tali is outside reading the datapad with me so lets keep this whole thing a secret for now, she has been dying to see you again._

* * *

"When will Lawson be done with her examinations? Tali asked eagerly.

"To be honest Tali, I'm not so sure." He let out a groan.

"On the datapad, Shepard said something about a secret, care to spill it Garrus?" Tali smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone else." He spoke quietly as he looked around for anyone spying on them.

"I'm promise, besides when have I ever let you two down?"

"Jane and I are engaged." He said softly as he turned his head towards her.

"Really? That's fantastic Garrus!" She almost jumped out of her seat after he said it. "But why are you keeping it a secret?"

"She wants to tell the crew herself, so act surprise when she does."

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret." she giggled when she said that.

* * *

Author's notes:

This is really fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy reading! next chapter on Friday or over the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3: Joker is on TV!

Over the next few days, almost all of the Normandy crew had visited her. Wrex stopped by after Tali and Garrus went back to work.

The doors smashed opened, almost giving Shepard a heart attack. "Shepard." Wrex cried as he walked in.

"Wrex!?" She asked quietly, still trying to catch her breath. "Shouldn't you be on Tuchunka?"

"Was, I finally escaped from the females again, personally I think the other males are happy, it gives them a chance to mingle with them."

"So how's Bakara?"

"Same old, still trying to encourage me to go on with the females, you know I'm glad Wreav didn't become leader, he probably would start conquering the galaxy once that war ended ha." He chucked has he finished the last words. "Enough about me, I brought you something you may need if you decide to be a Spectre again, just don't make me regret it." He pulled out a small crate and handed it to Shepard as she straighten herself on the bed.

As she opened it, she saw it was a newly made prototype Krogan shotgun. "Is this what I think it is? A new version of the Claymore?"

"Better ha! Its something our brightest minds developed, its a cross between the Graal Spike thrower and the M-300 Claymore. Trust me, it packs quite a punch, especially against Cerberus units."

"Wow, Thanks Wrex!" she was checking it out, then they both noticed someone walk in. Liara stepped over the broken glass, trying not to step on them.

"Shepard, good to see you again, you as well Wrex." Wrex made a small chuckle as he looked at Shepard. "I guess I better go, I'll chat with you later Shepard." Before she could say another word, Wrex was already storming down towards the elevator.

"So Liara, what brings you here?" Shepard asked while she lowered the shotgun onto the night desk beside her. Liara grabbed the chair and pulled it over beside Shepard's bed and sat down. "I came by because I didn't know if you heard about it, its big on the news, though seeing as you don't have a TV or radio in here, I could see why you don't."

"And that is?"

"Seeing as I'm the current Shadow Broker, I know that you and Garrus are engaged before... don't ask how because I don't want to give away my clients name, but it was leaked all over the place by someone, there's even reporters outside this building, they were about to corner me until Kaiden showed up and they all piled him."

"And what does the galaxy have to say about it?" Shepard was annoyed that it got out, she knew Garrus wasn't the one who let it slip, but who was it? She thought to herself as Liara explained. "Seems like its mostly fine by most of the younger generations, though most of the ones opposing it are the older generations like from before or during the First contact war. Mostly all the Asari are fine by it, since we do have cross species relationships more often than others." Her laugh at the end of her response almost sounded like a quiet giggle.

"I can order you a TV if you wish, so you can listen in on the discussions." Liara seemed real cheerful today. "But, I forgot to mention how happy I am for you and Garrus, if there's anything you both need, let me know." She said as she stood up, bended down, and gave Jane a slight hug and walked out of the room.

* * *

When her TV arrived from Liara, Shepard began flipping through the Channels, almost every one had something to do with her or Reapers. She was so tired of hearing about them, even though she wanted to remember what happened at the beam, but it was still blurred, then she found a channel that she hasn't watched since back before she became 'the commander who saved the galaxy'. right before it got done the ads break, she got up and went for a glass of water, once she returned she laid back on her bed and relaxed.

**"Welcome back to Alliance news network, I'm Glenn Rodgrig and I'm here live with the Man behind the Wheel of the SR-2 Normandy, Jeff Moreau."**

As soon as she heard his name, she almost spit out the water she was drinking.

**"Now Jeff, is it true that you were the person who always took Commander Shepard to all of her missions throughout the galaxy?"**

**"Well, you could say I technically did, but it was mostly her plotting the course to our destinations, EDI and myself just drove it."**

**"And tell me Jeff, what is it like being in a relationship with an AI?"**

Joker turned pale and made a sort of awkward face. **"No comment at this point, but we will get back to you once we have to stop the Reapers again." **His sarcasm barely phased the reporter as he began to grab a few papers with questions on them.

**"Now Jeff, we have a few questions from our viewers, if you don't mind reading them, it would-"**

**"Sure sure, as long as it doesn't involve me or EDI."**

**"Alright then..." **he threw a full piece of paper off screen as he began to speak. **"This question comes from Alexis in Wisconsin, and she asks what is it like working with Commander Shepard?**

**"Well it was rather fun, only if being blown to bits counts. We nearly lost everyone when we went after the Collectors through the Omega 4 Relay-"**

The interview continued for about 15 more minutes, and what seemed like loads of questions. **"Well, Jeff, thank you for being on ANN with us."**

**"The pleasure is mine, oh and do you have any grape soda in that freezer over by that cute blond?" **Jane couldn't help herself, she laughed so much that she heard a man from the next room in the medical center yell at her. This was the first time since before the Reaper invasion that she was able to truly enjoy herself.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, it is time to end that chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.

It was rather difficult doing the Wrex conversation, so if it seems kind of rushed i'm sorry. Next chapter will have Garrus, Tali, and possibly Sol.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving and the appartement

It has been nearly two weeks since Jane Shepard woke up, and now she is almost at full strength to leave the medical center. One of the nurses brought an extra chair and placed it a couple days ago, so Shepard didn't have to sit or lay on the bed when guests arrive.

Wrex had stopped coming by seeing as the council needed him every few days, Tali had to resume her work on Rannoch, and Kaiden continued to guard the center from reporters.

It is nearly midnight. Jane thought to herself as she placed the book down on the table and began to fall asleep.

_She began to dream about what might of happened at the beam, how Anderson lost his life, and the fate of Harbinger? _

All these thoughts in her mind kept waking her up every few hours. Garrus was going to stop by along with his sister, Sol later on after she is awake.

As the sunshine went through the room, she began to wake up, and saw the door about to be opened. In came a soldier who looked like he had been through hell and back, though she already knew who this soldier was. "mornin' Shepard. Brought you a couple beers for when they get here." Kaiden put a case of beers on the table and looked at her. "We haven't had much time to talk, got 5 minutes to spare if you want."

"Sure..." She wasn't quite sure what to say so she just started to wing it. "How is it being a Spectre Cmdr. Alenko?"

"Since when did you start calling me that, Cmdr. Shepard?"

"Funny, I was just messing with you." she made a slight grin as he started chuckling. "Guess its been alright, I dunno. Heard you were getting out tonight?" She made a slight moan but nodded her head. "Well, if you want you two can spend the place at mine, I got an extra bedroom, as long as you don't make any noise or a mess..." They both looked away from each other during the next couple seconds of awkwardness.

"You mean Garrus and myself?"

"Of course I do, but as I said no nois-"

"No noise or mess, got it. We'll try not to wreck the room." There was a slight sarcasm in her voice as she stood up and went over to the chairs. "Besides Kaiden, you forgot something."

"What did I forget now?"

"It has been 10 minutes since you brought those beers." She laughed a little as he made a whimper noise and sped off down the hall.

* * *

**"Are the rumors true Admiral Hackett? Is Shepard going to make a speech in the next couple days? If so why wait till now?"** She saw Hackett's face make a 'keep your mouth shut' face and began to speak.

**"Yes the rumors are true, no denying them now since every major Channel will be bugging the Alliance for days. You asked why she waited? If you do recall she has been supposed to be in a medical center under heavy guard, with sever injuries."**

**"Thank you so much for your time Admiral!"**

**"Your welcome if I actually cared."**

* * *

Jane received a message over the datapad and began to read it:

_Jane, will see you tonight, running late. Sol will visit us tomorrow. G-_

* * *

Finally, it was time. She began to pack her things, gifts from the crew, the book Traynor gave her, though it is a bit on the 'not her type' kind of book. Kaiden had made a back exit for her to reach his speeder, while he held off the reporters at the front gates. as she walked down the hall, she could hear the reporters outside talking to Cmdr. Alenko.

"Is it true she was or is still here!?"

"Can you tell us anything you know about her whereabouts?"

"Will you bring her out the front gate or a secret back exit?

Kaiden made a groan sound as he spoke, "Listen, I can't say anything, I'm just here guarding, and if I did know anything I wouldn't give away the information."

Luckily for her, Kaiden had set a couple guards in the back exit just incase she got ambushed by reporters, though she made it to the speeder without a sign of anyone noticing.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Garrus walked up to the car. "Who is Garrus Vakarian's favorite Cmdr.?" Shepard just blinked in confusion. "I'm going to guess me, but why are you saying that?"

"Kaiden told me to so I know that your actually in here." he pulled keys out of his armor and unlocked it and got in the backseat with her, for the next five minutes they just hugged and looked at each other.

"It has been so damn long since we've had privacy like this Jane, if Kaiden wasn't taking us to his place I'm quite sure we would wake up still in this ride." Garrus then began to kiss her, the last time they kissed was right before the beam run back in London. "Is that a promise or a hopeful wish that I would accept Garrus?" she made a giggle noise as they kissed again.

"Maybe a bit of both, though you won't find out till we get our own place."

Once Kaiden got into his speeder, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Her and Garrus resting right beside each other. He didn't bother to bug them till they reached his place. "come on you two 'love-birds' literally for Garrus though." They both stepped out of the vehicle slowly as they walked up to his place. Once they walked in they saw a small room with 2 split doors beside each other and they both began towards the second bedroom. "Council got me it since I became a Spectre, though that-never mind, I'll tell you both tomorrow about it." Kaiden went into his own room and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Author's notes: Liked it, right? good now review it! just kidding. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, a bit more adult like towards the end but it doesn't matter, its considered moderate compared to some of the fan fictions I've read IMO. :o


	5. Chapter 5: Kaiden's place and Speech

_Shepard... I can't..._

_I underestimated you Shepard._

Before she could finish the dream, she was woken up of something cooking in the other room. Looking to her side she saw that Garrus was still sound asleep. Jane went over to one of her bags and began to put clean cloths on. As she went to see what the smell was, she saw Kaiden busy making something. "Kaiden?"

"Ah morning Shepard. Thought you two could use something to eat, I'll just order myself something in a bit."

"Kaiden, you do realize that Garrus can't eat human foods, right?" She just stared at him till he finally remembered. "Oh right. Then we will have this for us two. I'll order something for Garrus now." He went to pick up a comlink and turned it on.

_Hello, this is one of our all aliens buffet, how may I help you?"_

"I will need 1 turian breakfast for my friend, whichever meal since I really don't know what he likes." Kaiden made a chuckle as he began to talk about where to deliver it to, that sort of thing.

_"It is on the way, should be there in less then 20 minutes!"_

"Alright, thank you." He hung up and got back to talking Jane. "You know the council got my this place, two bedrooms incase a friend or lover stay over, pretty nice room with a widescreen TV, and a personal kitchen. Seeing as your going to marry a Spectre, and you being one, you may get a pretty big apartment like this."

"I think Garrus wants us to move to Palaven, though I'm not sure." Kaiden returned to cooking as they heard a moan from inside Jane's room. "Kaiden if we do decide to find someplace to spend the rest of our lives at, the Normandy should go to you." He turned off the burner and started putting the food on plates, "you sure Shepard?"

"When haven't I been sure?" She gave him a wink as he grabbed the plates and brought them to the nearest table. They both sat down as a hungover turian walked over and sat down at the table. "Whatever that smell is, its probably tastes good, and is lethal to me." Kaiden rolled his eyes. "Garrus, you alright?" Jane put her hand on his shoulder. "A bit of a mess right now, but I think I will be fine."

**Knock knock.**

"That is your meal Garrus, let me get it." He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. He took the conversation outside so no one would find out that She is here. As he walked back in, he headed for the table and handed Garrus his meal.

"What is this exactly?" Garrus' mandibles opened and closed as he looked at the meal then towards Kaiden. "Something turian I hope." Garrus grabbed a fork and began eating with them. "This isn't too bad, though it's missing a lot of flavor." Garrus kept eating even after Kaiden and Jane had finished theirs.

"So Garrus, what are you and Shepard going to do for your wedding?"

"Well." He swallowed the food he was chewing and began to speak, "I was hoping somewhere nice, tropical even, Palaven has a fantastic view of sunsets, and I know a few beech areas that we could do it at." Garrus leaned his head on Shepard's should and wrapped his hand around hers. "Garrus, doesn't Palaven have a stronger sun then most others?" Garrus looked at Jane for a moment. "Yes but I have some extra protective skin treatment that works quite well from what I've heard."

"Then I guess it is settled, we will go to Palaven for if you want Garrus." She gave him a kiss on the mandible. "Yeah sure. But first I-" he stopped as Kaiden turned on the TV.

**"We have some new deveoplements today for you! I'm Glenn Rodgrig from Alliance News Network coming at you live from where they are setting up a stage on the presidium." **

Garrus, Kaiden, and Jane were all staring at the TV, Garrus didn't even bother finishing his meal.

**"The rumors are that Commander Shepard will be making a speech sometime today, explaining where she went for the past few months and what happened when the Reapers all shut down."**

Jane's mouth was open, shocked that she may have to make the speech today, as she began to pick up her datapad and send a quick message to Hackett, she noticed she had missed 3 messages.

Message 1:

_Shepard, if you need any help with wedding preparations, let me and Traynor know. -Liara_

Message 2:

_The primitive human told me where you are, will see you sometime today. -Javik_

Message 3:

_Jane, looks like you will have to do that speech today, otherwise they will be on a manhunt for you during the next 24 hours or so, I'll send you the location and time of where you will say the speech. -Hackett_

During the next few hours, Kaiden let her work on a speech at his computer, though she kept having a hard time figuring out what to say. She had it fully made and ready by noontime, and now was getting dressed up to go. "Jane, you want me to go with you? I'm sure it will go find though."

She turned towards him and walked over and just leaned herself against him. "Garrus, I do want you to come along. If your their I will feel much better then knowing your just watching me behind a screen."

His mandibles flicked in and out. "Jane, that doesn't make any sense, at least to me, but I'll come along."

* * *

Shepard was now behind the stage, hundreds of people were waiting to see her, Garrus walked up to her and took her hand. "It'll be fine Jane, I just know it. You took down a Reaper back on Rannoch, you can do this one small speech."

"Garrus, that was when there was a fate of the galaxy on my shoulder. Now it's just me and the reporters." She seemed as if she was going to have stroke out of fear. "That isn't the girl I know, if I were you I'd just ignore them and just do the speech."

"Thanks Garrus, i'm glad I can always count on you to help me." She gave him a kiss and walked off.

There was a roar of cheers as she walked up on stage and towards the podium. Everyone became rather quiet once she began to speak. "Well, thank you for coming to see me speak, though I really didn't have much to say on some subjects. First off we will take questions and get them out of the way."

Hands rose as fast as they could, almost everyone had their arms in the air now. "You in the back by the ANN camera." The man stood up, and began to speak. "Commander Shepard, Is it true that you are engaged to a Turian Spectre?"

"Yes it is true, we both came together right before we went to stop the Collectors, though there may have been some chemistry before we stopped Sovereign. Ever since then we have been close." The man sat down looking pleased with the answer. "You over there by the drinks." The lady stood up, looking thankful at Shepard for choosing her. "May I ask, what happened to the Reapers just after the beam run?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not so sure myself. All I know is that Admiral Anderson died when trying to reach it, I almost died as well." The lady sat back down as a man stood up without being asked. "Commander Shepard, I'm Glenn Rodgrig from ANN, and I have a few questions submitted by the viewers."

"Go ahead." She gave him that kind of look she gave Saren when she was convincing him to stop.

"This question comes from Mark in Brittan,he asks What are your plans for the future?"

"Well Mark, I plan to either continue my role as a Spectre or Spend the rest of my life somewhere tropical with Garrus."

"The second question comes from Jake in New York and he asks will you help with cleanup efforts?"

"I would like to yes, but I think it is time for me to settle down, I suppose I did just save the galaxy a few months back." Glenn nodded to her and sat back down.

"I won't be taking anymore questions, now I will just get to the speech." She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Your probably wondering where I've been, 2 weeks ago I was still in a coma, not able to do anything but hear voices around me. I can't really recall anything that happened after I got hit by one a Reaper beam. Though I do know it was the implants that kept me alive, the only good thing I can say Cerberus did for me-"

* * *

She was now in a speeder heading to an apartment that Garrus had rented for the next few days. "What about Kaiden?" She asked him as they landed. "He will be fine he told me, besides he said he was going to have someone over."

"And what about your sister Garrus?" They both had forgotten about her in the past couple days. "She is fine as well, currently she is stuck helping the wounded on Palaven."

They walked into the apartment and began to get undress. As soon as they were, they flung themselves into each others arms as they went to bed. "You know, now would be a good time to find out what a human-turian baby looks like."

"Stop talking Garrus, lets just enjoy ourselves." As she began kissing him and taking off her Bra. "Right now, I couldn't agree more." He helped her take it off as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I fixed most of the mistakes but there may be a little error here and there.

Chapter 6 will be out on Thursday! (currently working on it now)


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

"Jane." Garrus walked over to where she was sitting and put down a bottle of wine on the table beside her. "Yes?" She said as she put down her book on the table. "Do you want to start with preparations for our wedding?" He sat down and held her hand , "Garrus, Liara said she will help us work on it." Jane smiled, Garrus did as well but it was hard to tell.

"Then we should contact her and tell her what we want." He made a slight groan but it quickly turned into silence.

"Yeah we should. Okay, you start on what you want." Garrus hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Uh...we should have at least enough food for the crew, Blue ceremonial robes I suppose, and um..."

"And?" She gave him narrow eyes as she began to pick up her book and open it up.

"Well, I would want you to join the Vakarian family, though they probably won't allow an outsider to join, they usually never do. Though it is an option." His eyes met with hers. "Garrus, if that is what you want, then we should do it." Jane knew that he was always there, whenever she needed it, now it was her turn to repay her debt to him. "Are you sure Jane? I mean it isn't something that one takes lightly." His jaw opened and closed repeatedly, as if trying to say something.

"If you want this to happen Garrus, then lets just do it, I mean that." She kissed him lightly on his mandible while he was still trying to find words to say. "Well than, I'll contact my father tomorrow and we will go from there."

* * *

"Garrus, that is rather a large request." Garrus' father had a stern look, as if he was more annoyed than angry. "Dad, I know it is, but I truly want this. Most of the elders would agree that she has proven herself, and she does come from a military."

"Listen, wanting to marry an outsider is almost not even acceptable by most families, but trying to convince the family about one joining? As I said, that is much easier said than done." Garrus' head dropped down when his father said that.

"You know how the younger generations are though, they really don't give a damn. It is mostly just the elder's and your generations that hate outsiders joining."

His father just stared at him, not saying anything. "I will see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up just yet. I'll talk with my brother and his family first, then I'll talk with the others."

"Thanks dad."

"I suppose its the least I can do." He saluted his son as he turned off the contact.

* * *

Garrus was messaging Liara over the next couple of days, waiting for his father to respond.

_Garrus, I'll be glad to help with supplies if you do have it on Palaven, just as I told Shepard._

_Thanks Liara._

**Beep.** Garrus looked over at his comlink, hoping it was his father. He walked over to it and turned it on, revealing the elder turian. "Garrus, I have some good news for you, but there is also some bad news." Garrus sighed a little as his father continued.

"Seeing as she has a high military rank, and a very good link with the council, they have agreed to let her be voted into the family however, they can also vote against her from joining, so it means she will have to get to know the entire family before she can be accepted into the vote."

"Really? Wow I never thought they would accept a human to be voted, guess her stopping the Reapers did help." He looked at his father, completely shocked that they are willing to have her voted in. "Contact whoever it is you need to for this. I'll return a message in the next few days for when you can bring her to Palaven."

Garrus quickly shut it off after they saluted to each other and went to pick up the message pad.

_Liara, we will be doing a vote on Palaven for her, bring food for all the guests, we will send you the list tonight._

_On it, Would you like me to find something for her? Like a dress or something?_

_Yeah._

_Very well, already getting started on that stuff now._

* * *

"So they have votes?" Garrus and Jane were having a deep discussion on turian customs. "Its kind of a do it to make sure the person joining will accept all responsibility's given to them. Us turians have a very strict rule when it comes to fulfilling our duties, we also go by citizenship tiers, though I have no idea what mine is. The voting consists of at least three groups, the elders are in one group, all the younger family members are in one as well, and my dad's age range turians are in the third."

"I see." Jane had no idea what she was getting into, seeing as she will have to convince at least half of the family to approve, it may be far harder than she thought. "Liara is going to help us, now what we will have to do is give her a list of supplies and names for it."

"Right. I'll get a list of guests started while you work on the supplies."

* * *

_Liara, I have a list of guests ready, Garrus is almost done with the supplies. _

_Alright, send me the list, I'll contact all the people you have on it._

* * *

_Authors notes: _This chapter may feel a bit rushed, but I had to get it done quick since I have a lot of things to do today. I did however keep my promise on getting it out today though!

Next chapter will be a bit longer and will contain a lot more things. It should be out on Saturday (Friday night if I'm not busy tomorrow)


	7. Chapter 7: Oh here comes the family

Garrus had set up a trip to Palaven, his father Bastionus would be joining them to do to their damaged home world.

"So you are Commander Shepard. I've been looking forward to meeting you." Bastionus shook Jane's hand in delight, "And you must be Garrus' father, I'm glad I can finally meet you." She didn't know what to think of this older turian who looked slightly similar to Garrus.

While they were boarding, Bastionus whispered something to Jane, "now before you actually get onto Palaven, I wish to ask you some questions. Most of them concerning my son." She looked over to Garrus as he was finding a room for his father and for him.

Garrus quickly walked back over, a slight grin on his face. "I got you a room dad, it should be over that way, room 8. Jane and myself will stay in room 7, just come knock if you need us." His father nodded and presided down the hall towards his room.

"Garrus, may I ask you something?" She looked up at him, his facial expression didn't change, but simply acknowledge he was listening. "Your father wants me to answer some questions, does he normal do this?"

"Most of the time, I saw him do it to my sibling's mates." They trailed down the corridor and found their room. As Garrus opened it, he made a groan and turned towards her, "Not as fancy as they use to be."

* * *

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I went to find evidence to prove Saren was guilty, he also helped me with the collectors a few years ago."

"I see. Tell me, why do you have interests in him?"

Jane looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, she tried to remain as polite as she could, but it was getting harder as the questions got more personal. "Well, to be perfectly honest, he was one of the only people I could rely on. Major Kaiden, now Spectre, had abandoned me when we went to hit the collectors, though I don't blame him, seeing as I was working with Cer-"

"Cerberus, yeah I do recall that appearing on your file. Though I doubt that truly matters now, but what does matter is this." He leaned his head closer to Jane's. "Garrus looks up to you, he respects you, so...I must know this, will you ever abandon him?"

"I plan not to, but humans do fall out of love from time to time, though right now I plan to settle down and spend life with him."

"Thank you Commander, that is all I have to ask of you." They both stood up, shook hands, Jane walked out and went over to their cabin. "You okay Jane?"

"Been better I guess. Some of the questions he asked were personal, some I would rather not share with you." She sat right beside Garrus as he put his hand on hers. "Don't mind him. We are almost at Palaven, I truly can't wait for you to meet my family, even though it is huge."

"Tell me, how many family members do you even have?"

"Well the is my three younger brothers, my older sister, Sol, my father, I also have a few cousins, 'bout 5 grand parents, and 2 uncles. There may be some new brother-in-laws or sisters since the past three years so, I estimate a total of maybe 30."

"You have that many relatives?" She had a shocked look on her face, surprised at how many family members there are.

* * *

The air was dusty, still rubble laid almost everywhere from the war. Garrus' family lived in the mountain regions, where they had the best views, hunting grounds, and above all else, huge houses.

"Garrus!" Sol grabbed her brother, nearly squeezing him, "you must be Jane! I'm delighted to meet you finally, I'm Sol, short for Solarea (Sol-ar-ea)." She shook both of Jane's hands, this turian is rather jumpy, she thought to herself as they continued up the trail to the buildings.

"Trouble is looking forward to seeing you again Garrus, so is Dom and Ty are also waiting."

"Trouble?" Jane asked quite stiffly, just knowing his name sounded like trouble itself. "Yeah we nicknamed him that. No matter what he does, he always gets into it." They heard a quite groan from Bastionus, but ignored him.

They all heard cheers from up ahead, standing quite firmly were 2 turian brothers, they looked almost like twins, same armor, same guns on their backs. "Garrus! We are so glad to see you again! Damn man, nice scar." Garrus only nodded to his brothers, in which they nodded back

The older looking of the bothers didn't say anything yet, but simply moaned at his younger sibling,

"You must be Commander Shepard! I've heard all the stories! I can't wait to find out if they are true! I'm Jek, also known as 'trouble'." Jane now knew that it was quite clear now why he was called that. Young, clumsy, disobedient.

"I knew Garrus wasn't going to marry a turian babe, you owe me 50 credits Dom!" The older brother, Dom, handed over the credits to his younger brother.

"Yes well, can I please get her out of the sunlight? I know she is using super repellant for it but you can't be to careful." Garrus grabbed Jane's handed and they continued up the trail, leaving Sol, Bastionus, and his two brothers to chat with themselves.

"You have quite an interesting family Garrus, way more than I can say for mine." She leaned her head on the edge of his shoulder. "Personally I wouldn't mind for a smaller family, but the Vakarian household is known for the longest and most traditional of almost all the others."

He sighed slightly as they walked into a group of older turians, some of which looked to be in their 80s. "So uh... this is Jane Shepard, I'm sure you know about her from my father, but if you don't know, well we are engaged."

"Pfft." cried an elder, as he walked off, chuckling to himself. "I'm Valoran, Garrus' mother, all I can say is at least he found what he truly wants, and I hope you find the same as well." She walked off, as another turian spoke.

"May I say, this family has a very old traditional custom but it doesn't mean you can bring outsiders into the family Garrus! It doesn't mean just because this dreaded war is over, that we all can unite under marriage either!." Garrus moaned as the elder turian female walked off into the distance. "That was Grandma Grillus, To be honest I wouldn't have mind if she was well taken out."

"Garrus! don't say that about your relatives!" She smacked him on the shoulder so hard he almost collapsed. "I know but she always is a pain, even when my dad's brother married that Asari."

"So I take it I'm not the first outsider?" She seemed a bit relieved.

"You could say that, there's only been a few though. Come on lets go side so we can get out of this sun and dusty air."

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for reading as always! Next chapter will be out on Tuesday since i'm planning to make it if possible 5,000 words long, that way I can cover more of the story and save 3 chapters for other stuff.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations part 1

Quick thing before chapter: Most of this chapter revolves around Garrus/Shepard, as well as family members discussions, ect. (no action till later chapters possibly) IT IS OUT EARLY! JUST FINISHED IT TONIGHT SO I ADDED IT ASAP!

Also I gave Sol a rather British voice as it would suit her character better. Also I have some made up names for food in here so sorry about if it is confusing! :)

* * *

"Garrus? Why him?" The elders kept persisting that question over the next couple days, even when Garrus and her were trying to have a private conversation, they would noisy themselves into it.

* * *

"Listen Garrus, are you sure you want to go through with this hole 'joining the household' thing? We could always do a small one on a different planet?" As the days went by, Jane started to get really annoyed at the elders, even Garrus' Mother seemed a bit rude.

"It is just typical turian behavior Jane, besides were not like humans, most of us...don't always accept people into it since they are either low citizenship tier or an outsider."

"You still haven't answered my question Garrus. Do you still want to do this?" She gazed into his eyes, all she could see was a bit of depression. "I'd like to, listen if they keep bugging you about the same things, just tell them the same things, it works quite well." Garrus put his hand onto of hers and leaned closer to her, "besides, what happened to the Shepard I use to know? The one who would always kill Reapers first, questions later?" He made a slight smirk, though it was hard to tell even if turians did that.

"Then tell me, where is the turian vigilante: Archangel, the supposedly all round turian bad boy I once knew?" Garrus made a quiet whimper.

"Hmm... personally I thought you liked the new Archangel? He's smooth, still a wicked shot, and definitely more sexier with a hot babe he is engaged to." She blushed a bit, though Garrus was quite obvious he was joking around while keeping her will up.

"Now I have to go talk to the Primarch, waste of damn time but, it has to be done now that I'm his chief advisor and a council Spectre." He groaned every time he had to leave for his duties. "Don't worry Garrus, i'll try not to go looking for you so you can come back here." She winked, looking towards the bed, Garrus just stared for a moment, clueless, till it finally clicked. "Ah yeah, your still going to try and make me blush till it works won't you?"

"Until it works." She walked over to him and kissed him goodbye for the day. "I'll be back in a few days, try not to kill the family." Garrus walked out the door before she could answer, though she already knew he was getting late.

* * *

Jane had went downstairs a bit later, she had just finished unpacking all of her stuff into the spare room. She usually found Sol in the living room having a turian drink, but this time she was nowhere in sight. "Sol, you here?" Jane asked quietly as she entered the other rooms.

**"Really?"** She heard a voice from outside, it sounded rather angry. She opened a window slightly and peaked out.

"Why can't you accept that Garrus has found the person for him mum!?" Sol was arguing with Valorian, her mother. "Because he chose poorly. Honestly if he was a half good turian than he would of found one of our species as a bondmate, not some human who he has only known not even that long."

"Please, your just mad he didn't do what you and dad has been doing for years!" Sol stomped her foot, enraged by her mother's accusations. "Jane is an exceptional person. SHE STOPPED THE REAPERS! How the hell does that not qualify as being good enough?"

Her mother didn't say a word, she let her daughter speak. "Personally if I was him, I'd do one thing. Never abandon her. He already said this is what he wants, and he won't back out. He doesn't need a lecture on this again..."

"Also, he even told me that he wouldn't abandon her, even if she isn't voted into the household. I see this whole 'traditional' attitude completely pointless! TIMES HAVE CHANGED! you cant live in the past anymore." She stoped, knowing that going on would just be a waste of breath.

"I'm...sorry, I got carried away, just please do what you think is right when it comes to this." Her mother just hugged her, they both cried a bit, than walked their separate ways. Jane heard the front door open as Sol stepped through. "Jane, i'm sorry if you heard that. She can be very strict when it comes to tradition."

"Its fine Sol." She walked over and put her hand on Sol's shoulder. "I wanted to ask you something, I almost forgot due to the incident just then." Jane looked curious as they both sat down at the table. "What...tell me what happened when he got shot in the face.."

"To be honest, I still can't believe he survived, though I'm truly greatful he did. We were pinned down by Mercs when it happened. Garrus was shot in the face by a gunship, we did take it out. We also almost lost him." She stopped as Sol started crying. "Go on..."

"Well there was a lot of Mercs, most of them were from BloodPack, Eclipse, and Blue Suns. Luckily for us, we had the best equipment on the SR-2 when I first got it. Garrus could of died if we didn't have that ship." She finished as she put her hand on Sol's, trying to comfort her. "Thank you." Sol got up and headed towards one of the rooms.

* * *

"Yeah she is rather oversensitive ha!" Jek was walking along a street into town with Jane, they started to like each other more and more every time they hanged out. "Really she can overdue it. Like what she did yesterday in front of her house, our mom hasn't left her house since then. Don't know what is wrong, don't really care either."

"What is your stance on me joining?" She was rather curious to ask, since she is doing what Garrus said, get to know the family. "Yeah I guess. You definitely got my vote babe, same as Dom's."

"Dom is voting for me to join?" She was rather shocked, seeing as he hasn't spoken (that she knows of) since they got here. "Yeah he is, I even overheard him saying Garrus hooked up with one smoking babe." She blushed a bit as they entered a store. "Pick anything you like, along as it is the 50 credits range."

She walked along the gilded, meld shape isles of food, most of which looked gross. She reached for one that had a label of that said 'Ginuen Bonset'. She looked at the cover, to her it looked like Shrimp, covered in lobster bits, with a side of almost any fish she could think of. "This accually looks good." She explained as Jek walked over to her. "Oh yeah, good choice, that is a good one, though it isn't earth fish."

"What is it then?" She wondered, though to her it didn't matter, she was still getting it. "Meat from a graglo, pretty cunning warriors when it comes to hunting them, Postrin eggs with a dip of spices, and some other stuff that I forget." She looked at it, even what he said of it, it made her want to try it more. "I think i'll get it." He pulled it out of her hands and walked over the the checkout.

* * *

Dom was walking over to Jane, he seemed rather nervous. "Um...hi there...I'm Dom and..." She stopped him quickly, "there is nothing to be nervous about Dom, I know your more of a silent type." She got back to putting the garbage into the dumpster. "Its not that, it is just I've never seen a human up close."

"Really you haven't?" Jane just stopped doing what she was doing and started paying more attention to him. "Are all humans as, well, smoking as you?" She started to blush, though she stopped when he started looking around nervously. "Some are, there are also some non 'smokin' ones."

"Good to know?" He seemed to become less nervous as the conversations went on. "I hate to ask one more question but..."

"You will anyway." She moaned a bit but gave a smirk. "Do humans have all the same...parts as turians do?" her mouth fell open a bit then quickly closed. "Why do you say that?" Her right eyebrow went up, now she was getting suspicious. "For science? I don't know, it just bursted out..." The rest of the conversation was said just through facial expressions.

* * *

Author's notes: Part 2 will be on Thursday, it will cover Garrus' aunt, Ty, and Valorian.

Remember to review! it helps this get more noticed! also I will finish the story at chapter 10, I have a few other stories I would like to do! :(


	9. Chapter 9: Conversations part 2

"I heard about your argument with our daughter." Bastionus was looking stern at his wife, very displeased.

"God dammit Bast! What were you thinking allowing Him the privilege of bringing her here!?" She completely ignored the fact about the argument that happened not long ago. "I was thinking that Garrus deserved a chance, he deserves it from what he has been through." She still was staring him down, "yeah, but I thought it would be a TURIAN that he would bring home, not some human!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing! Besides it is to late to kick her out of our daughter's house. The bonding is already planned for tomorrow, there's nothing you can do about it. If you want to vote against her joining, then do so, I'm done trying to convince you. This is our undisciplined child's future we are talking about!"

"If only he brought back a Turian..."

"Dammit Val! I just want what is best for our son! He wants this, we should just let it happen, we aren't in a galaxy that existed just after the First Contact War!" All she did was cross his arms and turn her head away from him. "Do it then Bast! Go let the outsider join our family!"

"This is a great opportunity for us Val, one of the first humans ever to join a household family. That will strength our ties with earth, as well as put aside our pasts! Plus this is Shepard we are talking about, she deserves to-"

"Why are you two yelling at each other again?" Garrus walked down the steps as he turned to face his parents, "Is this about Jane?" They didn't speak, but his mother just walked away from the both of them. "Its complicated son."

"I know it is, but still why try to hide it from me? You guys haven't fought like this since before I joined C-sec." He titled his head down as his father walked over to him and just wrapped himself around Garrus. "I'm trying, you know I am. She can be so stubborn when it comes to these."

"Still it doesn't mean you should continue this.." He sighed as he walked off, climbed the stairs, and went into his temporarily cabin for the wedding.

* * *

Garrus was walking wish Jane through the back forests, far away from the bickering of Turians. "You see? This is where it will happen. Nice sunset, lights to help us see, and a few human customs I looked up."

"This is such a beautiful place Garrus, I cant imagine what would of happened if we lost." Garrus leaned closer to her and grabbed ahold of her hands. "Don't worry about the Reapers, they are finished now. Lets just focus on us."

"Agreed. I love you Garrus." She titled her head up and began to kiss him on the mandibles and face. "I...love you too Jane"

* * *

"You must be Garrus' grandmother, I'm Jane, nice to meet you." She said as she shook the female turian's hand.

"I heard about your stories Commander, I must say I'm impressed that you did all those things. You remind me of a turian I once know, Blasis I think his name was, oh it doesn't matter, he was a real goof anyway. No job, no home, he couldn't even pay for anything yet he still was married and had 3 kids." Jane started to worry that she was referring to Garrus, seeing as he was on a path of no return. "You two would make such a good pair. Though I don't like that you may join our household."

"And why is that? I know all about the citizenship tiers, and that you have to preform duties regularly. Plus if someone gives you something for no reason, you must repay them back someway."

"Very good, your smarter than you look. For a moment I thought you may of been a deadbeat who somehow saved the galaxy." She groaned under her teeth as the elder turian kept making rude remarks. "I'm capable of doing this, plus Garrus will be there to help me when I need it."

"Yeah of course he will be, but if you dare break his heart, I swear to the spirits I will hire mercs to bring your head and mount it on my wall.

Have a nice day." The elder turian stood up and walked away, Jane couldn't believe how bad that turian treated her, though it seemed she treated everyone that way.

* * *

"Ty!" Jane ran over to him as he returned from his school. "Oh hey Jane! Just got back from C-sec training. So boring If you ask me hahaha" They both chuckled, even though they don't seem like great friends, they know how to have a 'good time' when it comes to chatting.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be there when that Thresher Maw came smashing that Reaper into a pepble." They laughed again, still enjoying themselves on such a quiet night. "Oh no you trust me! I would have taken down 5 Reapers if I had the chance!"

"Uh-huh." They both continued to laugh.

"So how have you been Jane?"

"Fine, unless you call 'getting threaten by the older turians' fine, i'm good."

"Ah I know how that feels, my mum never seemed to like anyone mating with other species. My dad really could care less. Garrus is with you so you know his side of the story. Sol is same as my dad, and the older ones have no idea anyway."

"You know, I'm glad that not all of Garrus' family are complete a-holes." They laughed again as they opened up some turian soda and toasted each other. "20 credits says I can drink more than you."

"100 credits and you got a deal."

"Fine, but your going down babe!"

"To my husband and his family!" Yelled Jane as they started a jugging contest to see who can drink more.

* * *

Author's notes" Thanks for reading! next chapter I'm planning to have at about 3,000 words. It will cover the wedding, celebrations, and epilogue.

The final chapter is near! :(

date to be added: 10/26/13

Stay tuned! Also, be sure to check out my other stories in the future!


	10. Chapter 10: The wedding

Final Chapter! :(

* * *

"Garrus, You ready?" Jane said, also feeling nervous at the fact since almost all of the elder turians hate her. "Ready as I'll ever be I think. No matter what happens Jane, we will still get married and go far away from here. Maybe somewhere tropical or-" He was cut off quickly as Liara walked over and was fixing Jane's dress.

"Just making sure it will not become loose or worst, rip." Liara squeezed the strap, almost making Jane gag for breath. "Thanks..." She said sarcastically. Garrus walked over, looking nervous while being excited. "Liara, have they shown up yet?"

"So far only Kaiden, Wrex, Grunt, Tali, Miranda, The turian councilor, Admiral Hackett, Traynor, your family, Joker, and EDI." Liara hesitated before she continued speaking, "still no word from Jack, Zaeed, and Samara."

"At least the ones who did show up came. I was worried no one would get the invites." Jane started gagging a bit again as Liara squeezed the dress evermore tightly.

Garrus went over and put his hand on Liara's shoulder, "thank you Liara, for everything."

"My pleasure Garrus, it is the least I can do for her since she helped me so much when Thessia fell."

Not long afterwards, they both stood, nervously, waiting the signal to walk out and towards the Staging for the ceremony. Sol walked in quietly, "it is time."

* * *

Garrus and Jane walked out slowly, everyone had their eyes on them. Garrus' mandibles kept flickering back and forth as they walked, Jane almost tripped but no one noticed. They stopped at the stage, turned towards the crowd, and began waiting for Bastionus to speak.

"Tonight, we have my son, Garrus Vakarian. He has brought back someone of who he truly cares about, and he asks us, as members of the Vakarian household, to allow Jane Shepard, the privileged of joining our family." Jane was biting her lips, trying to figure out what will happen next. "Now before we are able to vote, we must get a few words from my son." Garrus stepped forward, he fixed his collar of the ceremonial suit he was in.

"I know that seeing as this family is way more than just traditional, most of the outsiders we bring in are usually casted aside. But I want her to join this family, she deserves to settle down and start a new life, and she has chosen me, she could have chosen anyone in the universe, but she chose me.

So I ask this of you, will you allow her the ability of joining our family? Even if she can't, I will still never abandon her." The crowd laid silent for the next few minutes, till Bastionus stood up. "Now members of our family, the oldest will start tonight off with the voting, say a few words, or if you don't feel like speaking, Nod or shake your head in approval or disagreement."

The oldest elder stood up, he looked like he was at least 100 years old. "This family is Traditional! If we abandon it, then we will overcome to the tragedy that is happening to some of the oldest families! Though these are new times, and the old ways are but figments in the past. I approve of her joining this clan." He sat back down, only to be stared at by turians with their jaws hanging down.

Garrus' Grandmother stood up, looking disgusted at the older turian's approval. "If we let outsiders join left and right, then what shall we do? Abandon our traditions? I think not, I will not approve of her joining." She sat back down.

The other older turians didn't say anything, but simply nodded in approval or just shook their head. So far she counted at least 5 of the 20 elders didn't want her to join. Bastionus was tallying the votes.

"All of the Elders have voted." Jane sighed in relief, glad the elders were done voting. "Next my generation will vote, starting with my bothers, my wife, than myself."

Val didn't do anything, just shook her head. All of the other turians his age range seemed to voted yes, with the exception of 2. "Now it is time for my vote. I will make it quick and simple, I approve." He marked it down on his sheet, then pointed to the younger Turians sitting closest to Jane.

"I approve." Said Dom and Ty as they both say back down. Jek, aka Trouble, stood up. "I approve I suppose, though I may just stay out of this, who knows what will happen with me around." Everyone laughed but the adults. Sol nodded with a smile. A turian she hasn't seen yet, shook his head in disagreement.

"All members of the family have voted, with the exception of 1. Garrus, it is up to you now." Garrus shook a little, getting rather nervous of all the eyes watching him. "I...Approve of course." He quickly moved back with Jane, holding her hand.

"And the voting is done. Give me five minutes, and I will have all the results." Garrus and Jane just looked at each other, waiting for Bastionus to walk out.

* * *

A few minutes later, He walked out, grinning. He walked right in front of the stage, and stared at them. "Garrus, Jane, please step forward." They both listened, even though they were so nervous you would of thought Garrus was having a panic attack.

"Garrus Vakarian, do you take Jane Shepard as your bondmate?"

"I shall." He replied quickly.

"Garrus, will you ever abandon her or attempt to do anything to truly hurt?"

"I won't"

He paused, than turned his head over to Jane, "Jane Shepard, will you put your undying love into this turian who wishes to stay with you the rest of your life before yourself?"

She hesitated, trying to figure out what to say. "I will?" She exclaimed quickly as she looked up at Garrus.

"And will you take on the responsibilities of joining the Vakarian household?"

"I shall."

"Then I pronounce you both as Bondmates. Also Jane, you are able to join the Vakarian family." There was a sheer of clapping and happiness. She hugged Garrus, glad that everything went just fine.

"Congratulations Jane!" Yelled Traynor and Liara.

"Excellent Work, Shepard." Said Wrex as he started to chat with Grunt.

"He he he. Funny how the woman who saved the galaxy is just a big softy." Grunt exclaimed as he walked off with Wrex.

"Fine work Shepard." Kaiden said as he patted her on the back. "Kaiden, take care of the Normandy will you?" She said as she kissed him on the cheek, he blushed. "Would be an honor, I'll try not to scratch the paint on it."

Everyone else congratulated her and went to bed, cleanup would be tomorrow.

* * *

Garrus and Jane were walking a long the trail that lead up to the top so they could see the entire city that was nearby. "Garrus, you have plans to return as a Spectre?"

"Hmm...Maybe later. But first I think we should focus on ourselves rather than galactic problems." They kissed each other, and continued up the trail, until they couldn't be seen by anyone.

* * *

Final notes: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS!

It was so much fun finally detailing my fantasy of Garrus/Femshep! I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
